Through the Eyes of Another Kikyo
by nekokannes
Summary: This story is about a mysterious girl from america who is a foregin exchange student at Kagome's house. One day she falls into the well. Rated because i dont trust myself. R
1. Through the Eyes of Another Kikyou

"Bye mom!" yelled Allyson. She had just received the letter saying that she would be staying at the Higurashi residence. So excited to meet the girl Kagome, who was her age. _I wonder if she'll be a friend forever_, Allyson thought. Suddenly nervous, she went over some Japanese phrases. _Who am I kidding? _She thought to herself _I know all of this stuff!_ It was a long flight. But it was entertaining. As the plane neared the airport, Allyson, started to brush out her long, black hair. Just to look a little better, she put it into a braid. The plane touched the ground. Basically jumping out of her pants with excitement, she walked of the plane and searched for the Higurashi family.

_I don't see any one who might be them, but wait! That's my name on that_ _poster over there!_ She ran over to the old man who was holding the poster. "Hello grandfather, would you be Mr. Higurashi?" Allyson asked with much respect. "I am Allyson Jenye". "Well then, come Allyson, the car is outside" the old man said, and continued with, "I apologize, for the rest of the family not being here. Kagome is at home studying math. The poor girl isn't too good at it". Allyson perked at this, for she was extremely good at math. "I could help her" she said very quietly. Just as she said this, they pulled up to the shrine. "Wow this is a beautiful shrine. Man I wish I knew a little more about shrines." Allyson said with awe. She got out of the car and saw a girl run towards her. _Its Kagome! Oh my gosh! She looks just like me!_ Allyson thought with a shock. And indeed there was very little that was different between them. Kagome also noticed this, but simply said, "Hello! I'm Kagome. Welcome to Japan!" and made a respectful bow. Allyson returned the bow. "Hello Kagome. I'm Allyson and your grandfather told me you have some trouble with math. I'm good at it, and I was wondering if you need some help." Kagome nodded and introduced her brother, mother, and her cat. They all went inside and had some dinner. After dinner, Allyson noticed that Kagome sneaked off away to the mini shrine. She just pushed the thought away, and went back to listening to Kagome's grandfather tell her about Japanese myths.

_Kagome hasn't come back yet! I wonder if I should mention it._ Allyson thought as she went bed. She decided not to. The next morning, Saturday, she was eating breakfast and saw that after breakfast, Kagome, went to the mini shrine again. _This is weird, she leaves after eating and doesn't even ask for help with her homework! I wonder what she does_, were Allyson's thoughts.

She just sighed, and went back to playing with the cat. Kagome didn't come back until after they were all asleep. Sunday morning, Allyson decided to follow Kagome after breakfast. Kagome left, and one minute later, so did Allyson. Secretly following Kagome to the shrine, she peaked into the mini shrine just in time to see Kagome jump down the dried up well. _Huh? _She thought after a few minutes, _she's not coming up?_. So Allyson went inside the shrine and down the steps. She looked inside the well. Kagome wasn't in the well! Allyson was so surprised to find this out that she toppled over. She caught her self, but only after she was over thelip of the well. She was inside the well but holding on to the top of the well. _This isn't going to help at all _she sighed with frustration, _I'll just let go and climb up._ So she let go and suddenly was drifting through blackness. Thud! Ground at last! She saw some vines and climbed up to find there was no mini shrine around her. Then she saw Kagome, staring at her. An astonished Kagome asked, "How did you get through the well?"

Allyson just looked blankly at Kagome. "What do mean how? Where is the mini shrine? And who is he?" she finished pointing at a tall demon with dog ears and claws on his hand instead of nails. Kagome turned around to see the demon. "Oh him. This is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is-." she was interrupted by Inuyasha saying, "Kikyo? Kagome she looks more like Kikyo than you do, if that's possible.". Allyson stared at him. She was about to say something when she felt a sense tingling that had never happened before. "I feel something tingling at the edge of my senses." she told them, only to find that Kagome was talking as well, "I sense a Shikon shard" and she ran to her bicycle and was met with a cute little fox like demon and a monk with beads around his right hand. "Kagome, yay!" the little fox demon said but was cut off when he saw Allyson. He just shook his head and jumped into the basket that was attached to her bike. They all started running east with Kagome in the lead with Inuyasha after her. Allyson wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she ran after them as well. As she fell into place next to the monk, he told her that he was Miroku and the fox demon was Shippo. He also said he was amazed she got through the well and that she could run so fast and continually. "But I'm starting to feel a little tired so you might want to take that back." Allyson replied. Suddenly, Kagome shouted " The shards are going two different ways". Inuyasha started to curse under his breath but finally said, "Great, just wonderful. Now we have to chose a way to go.". This is when Allyson spoke up, "this Shikon shard, I feel its presence. I'm not sure why but I can tell which ways they are going." That settled she and Miroku went one way and the other three went the opposite. As they started to closer the shard, Allyson felt the presence get stronger. Soon they came upon a really weird demon. It looked like a naked woman from the hip and up, but below the waist line, was a giant snake tail. Scales covered the woman's arms and cheeks. Her tongue, was a snake's tongue. When Allyson took a good look at her tail, she something glow and just knew that it was the shard. "Where is the shard?" Miroku asked. "Right below the hip line" she said back. Then she noticed that the demon was coming after her. Completely scared out of her wits, she just screamed. Putting her arms in front of her, suddenly there came a blast from her hands and threw the demon back a few meters.

Shocked, she stared at her hands. Miroku did notice, but he was fighting the giant snake woman. He threw a bunch of paper at the demon. When she saw the paper, they had squiggles on them. Anyway, they stuck to the demon. The demon stopped moving, but it looked like it really wanted to move. Miroku twirled his staff into the torso, right where the glow was, and a piece of jewel fell out. "Nicely done!", Allyson shouted. Miroku then pulled off the beads and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!", and to Allyson's surprise, the demon was sucked up into his hand. When the demon was gone he put the beads around his arm and all the wind that had been pulling everything, stopped. As he turned around to face her he said, "Don't touch the shard, we should wait for Kagome. We need her to..." he was cut off when he saw Allyson holding a purified Shikon shard.

Some how to finish off with "purify it" just sounded really stupid. _His face is really funny with his mouth open and nearly dropping to the floor. I wonder what I did that was so amazing_, she thought with a smile. About an hour later, all five of them were in a hut that belonged to a priestess by the name of Kaede. All except Inuyasha were sitting down. Inuyasha was pacing inside the hut. Allyson was still a little confused of why she had powers and why she was in the era. "Yes, she does look like Kikyo. And much more than Kagome may I add." Kaede was saying. Allyson was getting a little irritated with Inuyasha's pacing. "Inuyasha please sit" she asked. Boom! Everyone turned around to see Inuyasha flat on his face. The beads around his neck were glowing.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha looked really upset, "How come no one told me she could do that!" Allyson looked so confused. She looked at every one that was staring at her and felt embarrassed. Finally she said, "What do you mean? I don't understand what I can do". Kagome walked over to comfort her. "Inuyasha's necklace allows me to control him with a word. Up until now, it has only been able to control him through me. Plus, you have spiritual powers, can come through the well, and look just like Kikyo. Its like me coming through the well for the first time all over again.". Allyson had a few questions but until now wasn't sure when to ask them. But now she did, "I keep hearing th name Kikyo, and I'd like to know who she is." Allyson said with a timid voice. Kagome then started to laugh. Allyson look so confused and a little hurt. " I didn't know who Kikyo was when I came here too. But I do know now", Kagome told with a little amusement in her voice. " Kikyo was a priestess that lived 50 years ago in this era and 550 years ago in our era. She and Inuyasha used to be in love. Inuyasha was after the Shikon jewel to turn into a full demon. He is only half demon, so his mother was a human and his father was a demon. Any way, back to Kikyo. At one point, Inuyasha decided to become a human for Kikyo. But the day that he was going to do it, a demon named Naraku, transformed into Kikyo and shot arrows at Inuyasha to make Inuyasha think that Kikyo never meant to love him. And then Naraku changed into Inuyasha to do the same thing. So then Inuyasha stole the jewel and attacked the village. Kikyo, then sealed Inuyasha to the sacred tree for 50 years. She died and went peacefully to her death. 50 years later, I found this era and released Inuyasha from the spell. The Shikon Jewel that was inside of my body is 'proof' that I'm a reincarnation of Kikyo. Any way to make a long story short, I accidently broke the Jewel into a lot of shards so we are trying to find the shards to put the jewel back together." Kagome finished. There was long pause. Finally, Inuyasha broke the pause with, "So who is Allyson? She has spiritual powers, and she looks like Kikyo even more.". Another long pause. "Perhaps its possible that she is also a reincarnation of Kikyo. Because only people with complete holiness and purity can control the necklace." Kaede said with out any expression.

Miroku disagreed, " If that was true, Kaede, then as a monk I would be able to control Inuyasha too.". At this point Inuyasha stood up and yelled, " **NOT A CHANCE YOU PERVERTED MONK! AT THE WAY YOU GO AFTER WOMEN AND RUB THEIR ASSES, YOU ARE HARDLY PURE!**" Allyson was taken back. _A monk, a holy figure, is a pervert!_

She thought with disbelief. _How is that even possible?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Kagome saying " Allyson it's time we went back since you never told mom that you were coming here, and they'll be looking for you pretty soon." Allyson started walking after her, when Miroku said "I shall accompany you to the well", and he followed. When they got to the well, Kagome started to pack her huge back pack. Meanwhile, Allyson sat on the lip of the well waiting.


	2. Dreams and Pain

A/N: I'd like to give a special thanks to Kuroi Neko 13. Thanks again for your review! More reviews please!

Allyson waited patiently on the well. A little bored, she pulled her black hair back with a green ribbon. As she did, she saw Miroku coming towards her. Tying the ribbon into a bow, she watched him come over. When he reached her, he knelt down and said,

"Will you bear my children?"

"Ack!" Completely taken back, Allyson fell into the well with shock. _Inuyasha was right! He is a pervert!_ She thought, _I'm barely 15!_ Shaking her head, she climbed out of the well to find herself back in the mini shrine.

"Huh? How did I get back here? Man am I confused. Well at least I don't have to deal with Miroku! Ack!" Allyson said to her self. But where was Kagome? Just as this came to her mind, Kagome popped out of the dried up well.

"The nerve of that guy! Arrgh! Don't worry, Allyson" she said with a touch of annoyance, " I slapped him after you fell. Man, he does this to every young woman he sees."

A little taken back, Allyson nods but is still confused about how she got through to another era. As they walked back to the house, Kagome's mother came out to greet them.

"Allyson where have you been? We got so worried. And Kagome! You're back too!" Kagome's mom said as she rushed towards them.

"Mom", Kagome started, "she got through the well. She knows now. Don't need to hide the fact any more" Kagome's mom nodded and they went inside. Allyson and Kagome went up to the bedroom that they shared. They both plopped down on Kagome's bed.

"Um Kagome? Things are still a little unclear. What is the Shikon Jewel? And what is the old well? I feel so unsure." Allyson asked, brimming with more questions but kept them to her self. She didn't want her new friend to think that she was some silly girl who knew nothing and always asked questions.

Kagome just smiled for she remembered when she was asking these questions. "The Shikon Jewel is a jewel that gives power to demons and it shattered a couple of months ago when I pierced it with my arrow, so now me and Inuyasha gather the shards. The old well is a portal from this world to the next. Is that it" Kagome was relieved when the answer was yes. Kagome then yawned and told her new friend, "lets go to sleep...I suppose I should go to school tomorrow...Inuyasha will kill me". She changed into Pajamas and so did Allyson.

Allyson's dream:

**Fog filled the air and Allyson realized that she was in a field with silver flowers but the fog mostly covered them up. In the distance she some one who looked like a feudal priestess. The figure then spoke "You are from me! You should have never met her or me. Why did you leave me and go to him! Oh I see...you have forgotten all of your past...how unhelpful. Allyson then cried out, "Who are you? Where am I? What are you talking about?". The priestess then drew her bow and shot an arrow at Allyson, " You must remember! This must bring your memories back!". The arrow struck Allyson's shoulder and she cried out in pain.**

She continued to yell when she woke up for though the dream was gone, the pain was still there. "Are you alright?"asked Kagome in a worried voice. Allyson replied in a hoarse voice, "yeah just a bad dream.". Allyson trembled as she lay backdown in her sleeping bag. The pain was still there, however it now felt different, it felt familiar, like it had happened a long time ago.

"Earth to Allyson! Are you there!" Kagome was frantically trying to get Allyson's attention. Allyson barely hears her because she's thinking about her dream that she had. A voice reaches her ears and she realizes that it's Kagome. "Oh! Kagome I'm sorry...I was sorta spaced out..." Allyson sighs. _Damn I can't stop thinking about that dream_, she thought with frustration as she and Kagome went to English class.

"Konichiwa" Allyson said respectfully to the teacher, however she knew that the teacher could tell what "hi" meant. As she sat in her seat she picked up one of her favorite books to read since she already spoke English_. I wonder how Andie is. Hmm and Haley. Haley _Allysonthought with curiosity as she went over _Romeo and Juliet_ her favorite romance story.

"Allyson these are my friends", Kagome said on the way home, "guys this is Allyson. She's staying at our shrine for the rest of the school year.". Allyson bowed to each one of them and followed quietly behind Kagome. Since the dream that morning, she had been very quiet and to her self. She didn't even notice when Hojo came and presented a foot massager to Kagome who just pretended she liked it.

"Allyson, what's up? You've been quiet the entire day" Kagome had a worried look on her face. "Its this dream I had this morning", Allyson started. When she finished, Kagome was just as quiet as Allyson was. Kagome finally said, "I don't know what it means, but I think you should come to the feudal era with me whenever I go. It might help you figure it out. I wonder what it means.". She walked to the house with Allyson following. When they got there Inuyasha was there slurping ramen.

"Kagome! Lets go! We have to chase Naraku! Plus may I remind you that its your fault that the Sacred Jewel is in pieces!", Inuyasha started at Kagome. Kagome opened her mouth, "sit!". Kagome turned to see a vexed Allyson staring Inuyasha down.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting. Sorry, I know you're used to only Kagome doing it", Allyson turned and walked off to the kitchen. Suddenly she just stopped and slowly turned around. "Can we go to the feudal era before flies start swarming your mouths?" she said sharply to cover up what she thought she felt. Kagome replied, "Yeah we'll be gone for about two weeks cause we have an exam in...let me check". She starts rummaging through her back pack and finally pulls out a calendar. "Oh no! Its math! Im gonna fail!" Kagome starts to head towards the kitchen to fill her backpack up with food. She has a sad face.

"What is that?" Inuyasha points to a wooden dragon with a tail like a handle. Allysonpicks it up and turns it over to show a brass strip that appears to be holding the handle in the dragon. She smiles slightly. "This is Galadeath. Its name means peace bringer. Heh, I've never been able to get it to cut any thing harder than wood. Not even skin", she finishes with a little bit of pride in her voice. She then turns to throw a few change of clothes, a notebook, writing utensils, and a few reading books. Her bag ends up to be much smaller than Kagome's bag.

"Is she done yet? Stupid wom..." Inuyasha decides not to finish his sentence after seeing the look on Allyson's face. Kagome comes in and they all head to the well in the mini shrine. Allyson is the first one in the well and as soon as she lands she throws her green backpack over the well and climbs up the side of the well. Suddenly, a sharp pain enters her head for a few seconds, but then its gone. As soon as its gone, Allyson, stands ready to fight looking for someone but no one is nearby except Inuyasha coming out of the well.

"Allyson! Yay! And Kagome too!" Shippo runs to Kagome who is coming out of the well. It suddenly hits Allyson that she has one last question unanswered.

"Inuyasha, earlier you said something about a Naraku. Who is he? Why do you need to get him?"she asked as Miroku came to meet them. Suddenly everything got quiet. "Naraku is a terrible demon that likes to play with people and is also colleting the Four Souls shards. He created a curse in Miroku's right hand and he turned Inuyasha and Kikyou against each other." Kagome was the only one who said anything.

Every one was quiet that night. Allyson felt as though it was her fault. She noticed that Inuyasha was extremely quiet. "Hey uh Inuyasha". Inuyasha turned to look at Allyson, "Yeah what do you want?". Allyson shifted slightly, "I'll take the first watch.". Inuyasha was slightly surprised because Kagome had never offered to take the first shift or rather for that mater any at all! It had always been him and Miroku. Before Miroku it had just been him.

"You sure?", Inuyasha asked to make sure. She nodded and started braiding her long silky black hair and then tied it off with a aquamarine ribbon and then twisted it into a bun. The stary night looked so pretty without any headlights and street lights. _And the air is so fresh! _She thought with excitement. To settle herself she picked up the bow that Priestess Kaede had given her. The wood was smooth and relaxing to touch. _I always liked archery. I finally get to try it _Allyson thought with much pleasure.

The glow of the fire seemed to dim a little as she gazed at it. Staring at it she suddenly saw a shape in the fire. _It's her! It's the priestess from my dream!_ Allyson screamed through her mind,_ but I still can't see her face. But it's defiantly the same one!_ The figure seemed to be trying to speak a chant but just as Allyson got close enough to maybe here her, a hand griped her shoulder. "Wah! Oh sorry Miroku", for indeed it was Miroku who had startled her.

As soon as Miroku took over watch, Allyson, walked over to a empty spot and lay down on the soft grass staring at the stars. _Yawn... defiantly time to sleep, _she thought, _but first a scene. Hmm what about Kagome drawing her bow with her back against a tree. Yeah, but she's just about to put the arrow on the bow string with a look like she's ready for action. _Deciding on what she wanted, she pulled out her note pad and started to draw the tree. Miroku saw she was still up and drawing. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him as he walked over to see her drawing the tree a few feet in front of her.

"What are you drawing?" he asked filled with curiosity. Allyson smiled and continued to draw and shook her head. Miroku gave up and went back to the fire. Tired, she put her pad down and slept. She dreamed, but this time they were different.

Allyson's dream:

**The priestess was now in a graveyard. She apparently didn't see Allyson this time.** **She checks to see if the cost is clear and then meets a male with silver hair. However the silver hair is the only thing Allyson can see of the man. The vision vanishes and clouds up to reveal a new one, one completely different. Fire is burning a village and high winds knock down houses and water is everywhere that the fire isn't. A baby is on the ground with a bluish crescent moon on its forehead. The shape begins to disappear when a woman scoops the child up and runs away from white uniformed people.** **The last vision appears to be nothing, but it turns out to be a desert. Suddenly a light comes right at her and strikes her shoulder, the same spot as the other dream. It struck the spot and Allyson cried out in pain.**

She woke up and although she didn't cry out in pain, it still hurt. _What is with these crazy dreams? Am I going crazy?_ Shaking her head she looked to see that the sun was rising. _Oh wow, it's beautiful. _She went and picked up her book to finish her drawing. Just to make it look even better, she had it so rays of sun rise came from off the page behind her.Smiling at it, she closed her book and walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting.One by one, every one started to wake up with Kagome being last. They were eating ramen noodles for breakfast, when Inuyasha suddenly perked up. "Damn that bastard!", he dropped his ramen and grabbed Allyson and Kagome out of the way of a whip of light. Putting them down he turned to face a man with long silver hair and a crescent moon on his forehead. "Sesshomaru..."


	3. The Crescent Moon

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers!

**Kuroi Neko 13:** no im sure I don't want to change it. I might do it later.

Disclaimer: I only own Allyson. And her past. And her visions. And...well every thing about her. I don't own any one else cept the minor demons cause im stupid.

Allyson looked at the crescent moon on his head. _That symbol was on the baby in the burning village! Could that baby have been him?_ Suddenly a burning sensation in the middle of her forehead caused her to stagger for a moment. Then it was gone.

"Kagome, who is he?", she asked anxious to know if her theory was correct. Kagome caught Shippo in her arms before answering, "That is Sesshomaru. He is Inuyasha's older half brother. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is full demon." Allyson tries to think back to the baby. _Dammit, the baby had curly red hair. So he isn't the baby. Who is?_ Frustrated she saw that Inuyasha was fighting Sesshomaru.

"Huh? They're brothers! Why are they fighting?", Allyson asked very confused. Kagome shook her head. "Although they're half brothers, Sesshomaru is completely different from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru despises humans and gives them no mercy, but Inuyasha has some mercy for humans, even if they're bandits. Sesshomaru is after the Tetusaiga, last time he showed up with a human arm with a Shikon Shard in it to attach it. Inuyasha was the one who cut the original arm off." finally finishing, Kagome and Allyson ran to their bows and quivers.

"Hey Sesshomaru! What makes you think that you can wield Tetusaiga this time!", shouted Inuyasha. Sesshomaru dodged yet another attack. Sesshomaru replied while holding Inuyasha down on the ground by his neck, "Simple. This new arm, belonged to a human girl. It has its virtues. Like things I can't touch normally, I can now touch and even grab. Heh heh" as if to prove this he grabs Inuyasha's wrist in his other hand while burn marks appear at Inuyasha's throat.

"Inuyasha!" both Allyson and Kagome scream it. Sesshomaru takes the Tetusaiga and then throws Inuyasha. "Now to tend to that smell. Heh, I have smelled this in nearly 51 years. And I will not tolerate this scent much longer." He charges at Allyson. With Tetusaiga he attempts to slice her.

"Wah! Get away!" Allyson draws her bow and shoots the arrow at Sesshomaru. However, he dodges it, naturally. Inuyasha digs his claws into his wrist and throws what looks like blades of blood. "Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha only confirms Allyson's suspicions. "Leave her alone, **brother**. Why not deal with me!" Inuyasha attacks with his claws as Sesshomaru dodges yet again.

"Very well, I shall deal with you first and then get rid of this memory! Though I see you've only just recovered from our last fight, you won't escape this time with your life" Sesshomaru relied to Inuyasha. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that you bastard!"

A/N: We interrupt this extremely good story to bring you an important message. One, Hi every one! I like cheese and um.(sees stares from all evil readers) ok um never mind. What I'm here to say is that, everyone under the age of four should stop reading right now! It is going to get brutal and um well I guess that if your four you wouldn't be reading it any way...ok that was stupid. Anyway! This is a warning that things are going to get...Inuyasha ish... not the American way, the way the original context is in Japan. Meaning if you like cussing and deep violence, well I'll get back to you in a minute. As for the rest of you. READ THE SUMMARY! I DON'T TRUST MY SELF! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Ok back to the violence lovers like me out there. Lets get the story moving.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" shouted Inuyasha as he attacked the empty air where Sesshomaru had been standing a second ago.

"Little brother, as usual, your attacks are wide open and slow. What a disgrace" and with that Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha with Poison Talons, which burned Inuyasha's kimono sleeve. Inuyasha was thrown back by a blast of poison which started to fill the air with toxic fumes. Coughing, Inuyasha covered his nose and mouth with the unburnt sleeve.

"Dammit ta Hell you fucking bastard!"(told ya) Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into a tree to clear the fumes. Undisturbed by this, Sesshomaru chopped down the tree with one slice of the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Allyson climbed into a tree, for the fumes in the air below them was intoxicating and nearly knocked out Miroku. As they were climbing, Allyson, called below to make sure he was alright.

"Hey Miroku, are you alri..." she was cut off by the feeling of a hand on her ass. "Wah! You pervert! Get off me you piece of crap!" and with that she bent down and slapped him. Kagome looked down and saw what had happened. "Wah you creep! I thought you were a monk!" Allyson was screaming at a Miroku, who had a red mark on his cheek that looked like a hand. Shippo shook his head and kept climbing.

Allyson was about to scream some more nonsense at Miroku, when another shot of burning pain hit her forehead, but this time stronger. She nearly fell out of the tree as she clutched her head in pain. Kagome was worried and called down to her friend, "Are you alright? You nearly fell out of the tree!" Allyson quickly shook her head to get rid of the pain. "Yeah I'm ok."

_But I'm not! What is happening? None of this happened before I came to the feudal era!_, she thought as she scolded herself for being weak and clumsy.

"Inuyasha, it would appear that you have still not understood the full power of Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru said as he sliced the air infront of him to send many blades of light at Inuyasha and, although Inuyasha jumped, his right arm got cut and several trees fell down including the one that supported Allyson and the others. Inuyasha saw them all land safely and then took off his kimono and threw it to them.

"Cover yourselves from the venom! I'll be fine with out it. I'll take care of this bastard son of a bitch as soon as you cover yourselves." Inuyasha winced as some venom pierced his cut. As soon as it did, the wound opened wider and started to soak the ground with blood.Allyson, worried for Inuyasha because his wound was pretty deep.

"Will he be ok? Kagome..."Allyson asked as she turned to see Kagome aim her arrow at the Tetusaiga. "Inuyasha duck!" Kagome yelled as she let loose the arrow. Inuyasha ducked as the arrow swerved over his head. The arrow hit Tetusaiga and the sword untransformed. "Sesshomaru! That arm of yours is going back where it belongs!" Kagome draws her string and is about to shoot when Sesshomaru came over and stood over her, "and I suppose you'll hit your target unlike last time? Die." Sesshomaru flexed his claws and prepared to attack when Inuyasha attacked him from behind. "I'm your opponent, Sesshomaru! Leave her alone!" he yelled as he broke his "brother's" armor, however other than that, Sesshomaru wasn't harmed.

"Dammit ta hell" Inuyasha cursed as he dodged another attack from a now fully transformed Tetusaiga. Sesshomaru got closer and flexed his claws. What happened next freaked Allyson out of her wits. Sesshomaru forced his hand through Inuyasha's stomach. Allyson was shocked. Then the pain returned in her forehead but this time it didn't leave. She sank to her knees and watched the fight.

Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha fifty feet away. Inuyasha appeared to be paralyzed by the venom. "Now, die." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards Inuyasha speeding up as he got closer. A figure dashed in front of Inuyasha and remained there between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped ten feet away from the figure. It was Allyson.

"Leave him alone" she spoke in a serious voice that was unfamiliar. Her bangs covered her eyes. Taking an arrow from her quiver, she slowly drew her bow and aimed it for Sesshomaru's arm. "Girl, do you honestly think you can pierce this arm? It's a ghost arm, it can't be touched by normal weapons, or for that matter any at all!" he said in his monotone voice. Allyson simply said, "We'll see about that! Ha!" she released her arrow and it hit the arm and kept going. The entire arm came off. Tetusaiga landed in the ground untransformed.

"WENCH! You'll pay for this", Sesshomaru said as his eyes started to glow red. Allyson blinked and then found herself facing a very mad Sesshomaru. "Uh, what happened? Oh. Shit!", as Allyson realized what happened. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and stepped in front of her. "Well, it was a pleasure to see you again", he said. Sesshomaru lost interest and flew off. Inuyasha staggered as the sword untransformed. Kagome rushed over to him to help him slowly to the ground.

While Kagome tended to his wounds, Allyson walked over to a tree and sat down with the arm in her hand. It was defiantly a women's hand and it was starting to decay even there in her hands. _This is a strange arm, it's almost transparent. Could it really have belonged to a human? _She pondered while looking over the arm with much curiosity. While she was looking at it, she didn't notice Kagome come up and tap her on the shoulder.

"Uh Allyson? Allyson...Allyson!" Kagome finally yelled. "Wah! Ack! Kagome, what did you do that for!" she yelled back at Kagome. "I called your name at least three times, sheesh!" Kagome replied with frustration. "Oh, did you need something?" Allyson asked with a vexed tone. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you why you protected Inuyasha all of the sudden. Why? You hardly even know him." she said. Allyson then thought about this herself and then finally came up with a truthful answer, "I actually don't know, it just happened. I really didn't know I protected him until after it happened. I acted without knowing it. As for I just met him, well I feel as though I've know him for along time. I don't know why, but I do." she ended and looked down at a pile of ashes in her hands.

Kagome sighed. She hadn't really expected a good answer. She plopped down next to Allyson. Allyson looked at her. _Kagome isn't completely like me. Her hair is much shorter. Mine goes down to nearly my knees. Hers only goes to her waist. She'd look good in a french braid! _Allyson thought with excitement. "Hey Kagome, may I try a hairstyle on you? It's called a french braid." Kagome looked intrigued about this and nodded up and down really fast. _Her head might come off if she keeps doing that!_

Miroku had finished dressing the rest of Inuyasha's wounds and walked up to the two

beautiful ladies that were chatting about unknown things. "Ladies, though I too would like to stay and chat, we must find a place to stay because of Inuyasha's wounds." he said while offering a hand to Allyson. She stared at it as if it were poison. "Wack! I don't think so!" she said as she got up to go to her bag. Kagome gave him the silent treatment. "Why me?" Miroku said with a sad face.

"Allyson! Ha ha!" Shippo was running towards her like a fox and then jumped into her arms. "Aw Shippo!" Allyson said as she cuddled the little fox demon. Kagome laughed to see her friends hug each other. "See Allyson! You're already welcome here!" Kagome said with happiness in her face, however that changed to a worried look quickly as she looked at Inuyasha.

Allyson saw this and put Shippo down to go get her bag. When she picked it up, her green, velvet, sketch book fell out. "Oh no!" she bent down to pick it up but Shippo already had it. "These are pretty! Did you draw these foxes?" he asked. A little embarrassed, she nodded and took the book from him and put it in her back pack. Suddenly she stopped short.

"Allyson what's wrong?" Miroku asked but was hushed by Allyson. " I thought I heard movement in the trees but I was wrong." Kagome picked her back pack up and heaved it over her shoulder while Miroku picked up Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't happy about this.

"Put me down you lecherous monk! I can walk fine! I..." he stopped when he saw the glares on Kagome's and Allyson's faces. Growling under his breath, he stopped fighting and went quiet.

Shippo and Allyson went ahead to look for a place to stay. Finally, "Allyson! Over here! There's an abandoned hut! It's in good condition." Shippo yelled and she came over to check. "Yeah this is a good place. You go back and tell the others ok?" she said as he nodded and ran over to where the others were trailing behind.

Allyson watched him run off and then sat down with a plop. Breathing slowly she checked with keen eyes if there were any disturbances that need to be gotten rid of. In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red and white. She sharply turned her head in the direction of it and then listened for sounds of movement. Allyson got up and held her weapon ready to fight. Dropping her backpack, she headed towards the sound. Again, she saw the colors that had first caught her attention. She then saw it, a figure in the shadows. _A priestess, the same priestess in fact! Her aura is the same. But again her face is hidden. _She thought as she strung her bow. "You're the priestess from my dreams aren't you? Answer! Why are you haunting my dreams?" Allyson demanded. The figure also had a bow, but didn't draw it. "Yes I am in your dreams, however why I am doing it, you'll have to find out because it is something that can not be taken lightly. You have met Sesshomaru today haven't you. This is unexpected. I will see you tonight" she then ran off and disappeared.

"Allyson! Allyson! Where are you!" little Shippo's voice could be heard as he and Kagome were searching for her. _Dammit_. "Sorry Shippo! I'm over here." she said as she worked her way back to the hut.

Allyson's Dream:

**The priestess was there again but this time she was sitting down. "Come join me, sit down" she said. Allyson looked at the tree. It had a mark in the middle that was lower in bark than the bark around it. Finally she sat down next to the priestess. "Why can I never see your face, priestess?" Allyson asked and then gazed up at the tree. Suddenly it hit her. "This tree! It's the same tree as the one at Kagome's shrine!" "Very good. Do you know how it got that mark on the trunk?" Allyson shook her head. "Along time ago, actually 50 years ago, a Priestess by the name of Kikyou sealed Inuyasha here to this tree with an arrow. That arrow was meant to kill him, instead it just put him to sleep until about two months ago, Kagome fell into the well and he woke up and she released him.** **As of now, it is considered the Sacred Tree. You must remember your past and what happened. Before it's too late. Whether you know it or not, Naraku, is after you. He has found out that you have returned to this world." This confused Allyson a lot because this was her first time in the feudal era. "Returned? I don't understand. This is the first time I've been here". The priestess shook her head. "I'm afraid that you are wrong. And now, I'm sorry but," she stood and aimed her arrow at Allyson**. **As usual it struck hard in the shoulder and woke her up. **

Allyson sat up sweating while clutching her shoulder in pain. She realized that what she was holding was not her shoulder as she thought but more towards the shoulder in the chest. A vision flashed in her eyes. It was Inuyasha pinned to a tree. The arrow in him was in the same place Allyson got struck every night. _What could this mean? Damn...I wish things weren't so complicated._ She sighed as she started to pull up her shirt to get dressed. But then she changed her mind after seeing Miroku lying on the floor nearby. _What pervert. It's hard to believe he's a monk. I'll change outside in the trees._ Allyson walks out and behind her it looks like Miroku is upset in his sleep. A/N: Man is Miroku scary! Attention all readers! As I said before it's going to get Inuyasha ish! But now prepare for the ultimate dirty mind to get to work! Whahaha!

Allyson: He better not see me naked!

Me: hmm a good idea! Whahaha!

Allyson: grrrrrrrr! I'll kill you! No evil laughs!

Me: ok on with the story.

Allyson heard a river nearby and decided to wash with some of coconut scented conditioner. Removing her clothes she slipped into the cold water. "Man it's real cold!" she said in between chattering teeth. Holding her breath she ducked under the cool water. She swam the entire width of it with out breathing. She broke the surface of the water to reveal a very pretty body. She wadded over to her things to get the smell of coconut that she so badly loved.

Miroku was speechless when he saw her perfectly curved body emerge from the water. He sneaked into some nearby bushes to get a bit more than a peak. She was pouring white cream into her hand. He watched as she ran it through her beautiful black hair. She shook her head to ten pin it up into a pile. Miroku sighed as he watched her like this was all that mattered to him.

Allyson heard a sound come from the bushes and whipped her head around to see who was there. Guessing she nearly screamed with furry. _I'll make him pay for this. Don't mess with a girl when she's bathing._ Allyson grabbed a bundle of cloth and threw it into the river. She shook out the pins and washed her hair. _It's payback time! _She dove under and grabbed the swimsuit she had put there earlier. She threw it on and then stopped the bubbles.

She wasn't coming up and Miroku got worried. He decided to go after her. He threw off his purple robe, sandals, and staff. He dove in only to find a very angry girl in a bathing suit. Allyson grabbed his chest with her legs and threw him into the dirt . Bubbles started to rise slowly. She swam up and grabbed another breathe of air and then blocked his way up. After a while, she let him surface.

"You perverted monk! How dare you watch me! I wish you had the sit instead of Inuyasha!" just as she said "sit", a huge thud could be heard in the house. "Oops", was all that could be heard. "I'm totally not through with you Miroku!" Allyson quickly swam to the side of the bank and pulled her clothes on over it. She picked up a boulder as big as her chest and threw it at him. _What a lecherous monk! _

Allyson ran back to the hut to see a angry Inuyasha and Kagome fighting over something.

Uninterested, she separated them and pushed Inuyasha onto the ground. "Tops off!"she said with an evil look in her eyes. Inuyasha shrunk under her gaze and took of his kimono and shirt. Allyson, grabbed some bandages and ointment and sat behind him rubbing the ointment into his wounds and then did the front. "Do you have any wounds left under your waist? If so Shippo could go and get the pervert!" "No I don't. They were minor wounds so they're healed." Allyson finished bandaging the wounds and then stood up. "There, you're done." she walked over to a corner to sit in. Her chest still hurt. She closed her eyes in hopes it would disappear. Instead, she fell asleep and dreamed again.

Allyson's Dream:

**A crisp cold wind swept Allyson of into a pile of snow. Every where she looked, there was snow, nothing else. "Pleasant isn't it? You were here in your past as well. I don't know the full details to it but I do believe you nearly lost someone very dear to you here." the priestess said, her voice colder than the air around Allyson.** "** How on earth did I fall asleep for only a short time and you still came!" "You fell asleep because of me. I believe you deserve a warning. Don't let Naraku show you any of your past. He knows it and will force you to remember it all. I'm afraid that will be too painful and fast for you. Take it slow." the priestess finished but was swept away by the wind, leaving Allyson feeling trapped in the dream world. She turned around to see someone trying to walk the snow but failing. Allyson saw him fall and ran to see if she could help him. When she reached out to touch him, a flood of pain filled her forehead. She fell back and lifted her head to see a flash of light heading towards the place she got wounded at the end of every dream. This time it was more painful then before.**

"Allyson, Allyson...Allyson! Please wake up" Shippo said as he shook her. Finally, she woke up to see everyone standing over her. "Did I fall asleep? Sorry." Allyson tried to cover it up but they all watched her with worried looks. Miroku then broke the silence with, "My lady, we are simply worried about your well being. You were tossing and turning. We felt it was right to wake you up." Allyson smiled a bit. "Why thank youuu..." Allyson twitched as she felt the feeling of a rubbing on her bottom. **SLAP!** "Thanks a lot you pervert! Grrr!" she then stopped and pulled Kagome over to the side. "How on earth have you dealt with him before! I swear..."she suddenly perked up "Jewel shards!" she and Kagome said at the same time.

"What! Where? Lets go!" Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed his kimono and sword. Allyson got to his sword first, and said, "Hold it! Kagome how are his wounds?", she looked over to her friend and found that they were completly healed. She nearly dropped down to the United States. (Remember we are in Japan). "All healed?" "Yeah! Now lets go and I want my sword!" Inuyasha shouted and they left the hut.

As they were running, Allyson felt the all too familiar pain in her forehead and chest. _Not now, these guys need me. Even if I'm some naive girl, they need my help I can't let them down._ Her thoughts swirled inside her head as they got closer to the shards.

"The village is on fire!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran into it meeting up with a figure disguised by a baboon pelt. Inuyasha slid to a stop. "Naraku...you bastard." Inuyasha spat out with disgust. Allyson noticed that Naraku was looking at her. "Heh, found another priestess have you Inuyasha? You are the girl who stopped me Inuyasha from dying 50 years ago. Bitch. You don't even remember, do you?" Allyson shook her head, completely forgetting the warning by the mysterious priestess. Naraku laughed, "Well lets see you remember now!". Tentacles came out of the skin and came straight at her.

"No! Naraku you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha tried to cut them but it was too late. The tentacles threw Allyson into a burning building. Inuyasha cut the tentacles but when Allyson went crashing the building, it fell on her. The pile of wood continued to burn. " Well now that the pest is out of the way, I must be going." Naraku said as he disappeared. "Curse that bastard" Inuyasha cursed as the group looked to where the house fell on Allyson.

Suddenly, the wood shifted and a figure darted out of the flames and ran towards the forest. "It's Allyson! She's alive!" Miroku exclaimed as they ran after her. Shippo seemed confused, "But then why is she running from us?" Inuyasha also seemed confused but he kept it quiet until they found the tree that she was hiding in.

"Allyson it's us! Please come down!", Kagome yelled. " I would prefer not to. If I do, you guys will wish I didn't come down.". Allyson spoke in a serene voice, no longer a naive and happy girl. The voice had been heard before, when she defended Inuyasha. "What in the name of hell are you talking about! Come down now!" Inuyasha could only be patient for so long.

A rustle could be hear in the tree. "I'll come down, but I know that we will all regret it." she said as she jumped down about thirty feet and landed on two feet and one hand. Her hair covered her face, but even so, a gasp came from everyone.

The hair was silver and as she raised her head and stood up, her entire body looked like it had changed. Her eyes, were flames or orange like Inuyasha's. Her ears were also like Inuyasha's, dog ears. A fang stuck out at one side of her lip. Claws flexed on both hands. Her outfit was green, with kimono like sleeves and her pants were loose but open at the bottom. Her cheeks had a red strip on either side. But the thing that dazzled them the most was the crescent moon on her forehead, just like Sesshomaru's.

A/N: Oh yeah am I good! I love cliff hangers! Hahahaha! See I've been planning this from the start, hee hee and next

Allyson: Don't tell! Sheesh. It's bad enough miroku hits on me but for you to spoil the story.! No evil laughs! Please review for this evil idiot

me: hey! I created you! I didn't have to ya know! Well I hope you enjoyed it! I am no where close to done!


End file.
